


The Highwayman

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Betrayal, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Poem, Based on a song, Disguised Royalty, F/M, For the Love of Blue Big Bang 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearean Language, Tragedy, Unrequited Crush, disgraced noble, displaced royalty, flirtyrobot, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Lance resorts to highway robbery as he flees from Altea, but a fateful stop at an inn puts him in contact with just the right people - including the barmaid who’s stolen his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the story is based on the [poem](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43187/the-highwayman) by Alfred Noyes and the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_NhroKeDuo) by Loreena McKennitt. I'm sticking to the story closely but with a few twists. I have borrowed a few lines from Shakespear's _Much Ado About Nothing_. This is my submission to the For the Love of Blue Big Bang.  
> Thanks to my beta [Hailqiqi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailqiqi/pseuds/hailqiqi)

                 The inn was busy as usual. Sam and Colleen Holt were known for being welcoming, honest and keeping a clean place. It was also considered a safe haven for just about everyone. Even the King’s men adhered to the unspoken neutral zone. A blind eye was turned to almost every sort of deal. The one main rule was no fighting or bloodshed. The few that had ignored that were met with swift retribution and barred from ever setting foot in there again. 

Their daughter Katie, was busy serving the guests, her waist length honey brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. One of the drunken patrons grabbed it as she walked by, trying to pull her down into a kiss. She twisted around quickly and brought the heavy wooden serving tray across his face. He let go and fell off his stool. Furiously cursing, he tried to jump back up, only managing to stagger clumsily. The other patrons laughed at him. He lunged at her again, screaming. 

Suddenly, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. “Everyone knows better to make trouble here, friend. You aren’t trying to start any are you?” a calm voice asked. 

The man seethed, “There’s to be no bloodshed here! I only wanted a kiss! Then she hit me with that damned tray! She needs to pay!”

“I would hazard a guess that your method of trying to get that kiss was rather unwelcome. So I ask again, are you going to make trouble here? Think carefully before you speak.” The tone got firmer but stayed calm.

The man spun around, ready to tell the meddler off. Then he seemed to realize the danger, as the room fell silent, anticipation filling the room. Before him was the most intimidating person the drunk had ever seen. The short black haired, solidly built man standing there, held himself loosely but poised to strike. His dark eyes were hard as steel and promised pain, which belied the calm he was projecting. The drunk gulped and stammered an apology. 

“Good. And don’t get any bright ideas about trying to exact revenge later. There are enough people here who would gladly return the favor. But only after me.” The stranger’s smile turned sharklike, sharp and jagged. 

The local blacksmith, Ryan, laughed heartily, although there was threat in it. “Come now my good man! Let me help you home.” Before the drunk could say anything, he was being forcibly dragged out of the inn. A cheer went up at the spectacle, and the patrons returned to their conversations.

Sam nodded appreciatively as the man sat down at the bar. “Thanks Shiro. Enough people saw that, so keeping him out shouldn’t be a problem. I wasn’t expecting to see you already.”

Shiro quirked a smile. “I could not, in good conscience, allow trouble to continue. Besides, word will get around that there is someone else keeping an eye on this place.”

Sam laughed a bit, “The more the better I suppose.” He glanced over to his daughter. She seemed to be doing alright. The table she was at had two fairly well dressed men at it. From her long suffering expression it was becoming obvious there may be more trouble. Shiro turned and followed Sam’s gaze as it hardened a bit. “Do you want me to handle it?”

Sam shook his head noticing one of the men laugh at the other, who had a deeply abashed expression on his face, as Katie walked away triumphantly. “Everything well there?” he asked, motioning to the table, as she came closer. “Should I send Shiro to scare them a bit?”

Katie laughed, “No. It’s alright. The one thought he was rather suave. I disabused him of that notion. He was harmless, a bit annoying, but harmless nonetheless. Not like the last guy. Thank you, Shiro, but I had that matter in hand.”

“Oh, I saw that quite clearly. I just wanted to be certain that drunk got the message through his sodden head. I think he has.”

Katie grinned as she collected more flagons of ale. “As long as we are clear on the subject!” She headed over to other tables.

Once she was out of earshot, Shiro looked at Sam, who was squinting at the table thoughtfully. “Should I go check it out anyway?”

Sam gave a small nod, “I don’t recognize them. I’d rather have an idea of who was here.”

Shiro drained his flagon and stood up, “I understand. I’ll go buy our heartbroken man a drink.”

                 The two men, upon closer inspection, were not quite as well dressed as they appeared. Their clothing was worn thin and dirty in spots, but heir cheerful demeanor helped distract from it. They looked up as Shiro approached, an undercurrent of caution radiating from them. No one would notice if they had not known where to look for it. 

Shiro smiled congenially. “Mind if I sit with you? I see our resident barmaid has shared her sharp wit with you, good sir.”

One man was muscular with a solid build reminiscent of Ryan, a jovial smile and twinkling eyes. The other was lithe, a slightly cocky grin on his face, but possessed of dark blue  _ guarded _ eyes. The jovial one snickered. “Oh yes, she gave him quite the lashing. Please, sit. We saw how well you handled that drunk. It was quite a sight, my friend.”

Shiro gave a half smile as he sat. “This place is usually calm, but once in a while, there are those who like to make problems.”

The cocky grin stayed in place on the lithe man’s face, but his words dripped with bitterness: “Are you here to be certain we aren’t some of those people?”

“Lance! He was only trying to be social. If he thought we were trouble, he would have been over here while you were flirting with the barmaid. I’m sorry for him. He’s a bit jumpy.”

Lance groaned. “Hunk, we were supposed to keep a low profile. Not go announcing ourselves everywhere.”

“Oh yeah. Oops. Well, this guy looks trustworthy. You know the reputation this place has. I’m sure the owner wouldn’t have been as relaxed if just anyone had come to the rescue earlier.” 

Shiro watched their banter bemusedly. Lance was still cautious but Hunk seemed very calm. “So can I buy you gentlemen some ale, to help smooth over the sting from her words, as an act of goodwill?”

Hunk chuckled again. “Oh it was worth it. I have never seen him shot down so fast, or so thoroughly. However, I’m not one to pass up free ale.”

“Sure, mock my misery.” Lance slouched down with a slight pout.

Hunk just smiled wider. “I would never do that to you! As your best friend, I have the sacred duty to assist you in all your endeavors. Including cheering you up! Perhaps you will have better luck later, and she will forgive your wretched lines.”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Hunk, trying to find the deception. Shiro had signaled Katie while the other two bantered. She had started walking from the bar, which was to Lance’s back, with the tray of ale. Shiro watched as Hunk tried to keep the glee off his face. 

Lance still looked suspicious. Then he sighed. “I doubt it. She is quite the one to match wits with. It took me by surprise.”

Shiro saw what Hunk was doing. “Ah, so what was it that caught your eye? Just another pretty face?”

Lance scowled at Shiro, “I understand the quality of men you are used to encountering here, and that we have just met, but contrary to what you have seen, I am not that shallow. Most of the barmaids I’ve come across are vapid, helpless things. While it may be fun to pursue them for a bit, it is predictably dull. I, however, was quite taken with how well your barmaid handled herself with that vile drunk.  It was rather refreshing to see one that was determined  _ not _ to be a damsel in distress.”

Katie had stopped, just behind Lance’s shoulder, and was regarding him. Then she carefully leaned over his shoulder to place the mug of ale on the table and said, “Why, my good sir, it seems that catching your eye is easy. Holding it would be even less of a challenge. However, catching  _ my _ eye is far more difficult.” She smirked as Lance tried not to jump.

Shiro had to admit he was impressed with how quickly Lance composed himself. With a bright smile, he turned to Katie, eyes glittering at the challenge. “Ah, then you are not opposed to having your eye caught!”

“Perhaps if there was anyone _ worth _ having caught it,” she replied, smiling wickedly, then pretended to swoon. “Oh Shiro! I thank you for gallantly stepping up to defend my honor!” She batted her eyes at him. Hunk practically choked on his ale, trying not to laugh. Shiro just smiled amusedly at her antics.

Lance clutched his heart. “You have wounded me! Beaten by my new friend in a matter of moments. This battle was rigged, my fair lady. Perhaps, if I was granted a better chance, I could succeed.” He gently took her hand, while keeping his eyes fixed on her, and pressed a soft kiss onto her knuckles.

She stilled for a moment. Then she pulled her hand from his loose grasp. “You would need far better chances than anyone here could ever grant you. Even with a kiss from the Queen of the Seelie Court.” With a final smile, she returned to the bar.

Shiro knew Katie had a sharp wit, but this was far sharper than he expected. He felt bad that Lance had borne the brunt of it. Hunk let out a laugh at his friend’s expression. Lance only gaped at where she had stood. Hunk clapped him on the shoulder. “She bested you again! How woefully unprepared you were for that battle of wits.”

Lance glared at Hunk in betrayal. “You knew she was there! You both baited me into revealing too much!” He scrutinized Shiro for a moment, then deflated. “If her desires are set that high, the rest of us never possessed chances. Congratulations my friend, on catching the eye of such a comely and clever maid.” He hoisted his mug in a halfhearted salute to Shiro.

It took Shiro a moment to figure out what Lance was talking about. Then Katie’s dramatics came to mind, and Shiro laughed. “No, no good sir. There is nothing like that between the two of us. She was teasing you. I have long been a friend of the family and am quite happy with my betrothed. Katie is as my own sister would be to me. I’ve seen very few that could handle her swift and excellent humor. I would certainly be unable to.” Shiro smiled at the flash of hope that lit up Lance’s face. “Other than our barmaid, what brings you in?”

Lance studied him for a moment, then winked at him. “Just passing through. We heard how unique this inn was and had to stop!”

Shiro saw the lie even before Hunk rolled his eyes. “We are looking for a new place to call home. This area came highly recommended. Do you know of any places that have homes or rooms to let, aside from this inn?”

Lance shot Hunk a dark look but held his tongue. Shiro regarded them. “Depending on your coffers, there is an estate about a league from here. Not many people are comfortable with boarders. This inn may be the least expensive option.”

Hunk debated for a moment, “Who do we see about the estate?”

Shiro tried to suppress the flash of surprise, but they caught it. “I mean no disrespect! It’s just-”

“We have more than a few coins. Travel can be very hard on a person,” Hunk supplied. 

Shiro nodded. “Very well. I can show it to you. The owners are interested in people not causing problems and having reliable tenants. It has been vacant for a while.”

“Is it your land?” Lance asked shrewdly.

Shiro paused, there were several things he didn’t want to reveal to these men. He only smiled. “I am merely a steward.”

Lance didn’t look convinced. Hunk yawned. “We should meet in the morning to see it. For now, it has been a long day. We should turn in. Who is the one that lets the rooms here?”

“I’ll go speak to the innkeeper. How many nights would be sufficient?”

“Depending on how the fees are for the estate, perhaps a week?”

“I think something can be worked out. I’ll be right back.” Shiro got up and headed to the bar.

 

  
                 Hunk turned to face Lance as Shiro left, who was looking unhappy. Hunk sighed. “I know this wasn’t what was intended, however, we have to make do with what is available. If we can get settled in the estate, things will be easier.”

“We don’t have that much money. No one need know who I am. I want to stay as inconspicuous as possible. There’s too much at stake. I don’t want to cause trouble for all these people.”

Hunk looked sympathetic. “The sooner we have a haven, the easier discretion will become. I know…..”

Hunk noticed that Lance had stopped listening. He followed Lance’s gaze and smiled. Katie was moving fluidly through the room. Hunk was glad to see the content look on his face, one that had been sorely missing in the past few months. He knew as much as Lance tried to deny it, he was completely smitten. Staying here was going to be dangerous, but to see Lance this happy was worth it. He relaxed a bit as Shiro reappeared. 

“The room on the top left of the stairs is yours until arrangements can be made about the estate.”

“We appreciate this. We never fully introduced ourselves. As you know, I’m Hunk and this besotted fool is Lance. I understand that you are Shiro? That is a quite unusual name.” 

“No more so than Hunk.”

Lance laughed. “I’m no more besotted than you are subtle, Hunk.”

Hunk only smirked at him.  

“Still dallying here, good sir? I would have thought you could have found more luck elsewhere.” Katie started clearing the mugs, trying to keep her expression bored.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Hunk, then chuckled. “Quite the contrary; I feel my luck has turned! Being in your presence alone has given me hope. Since we will be remaining here a few more days, I shall discern your secret heart.”

Katie grinned. “Even if you stayed here for months, you would not be able to discern that. I doubt you are shrewd enough to even understand what that would be, let alone achieve any of it.”

“Oh! You think you understand the depths of my intellect and knowledge of a woman's heart? I am loved of all ladies, aside from you presently. It may be a compelling enough search and hold my interest, for this time.” Lance realized that he had drastically misspoken as Katie’s smile hardened. 

“I will not be a mild distraction for your entertainment. You are ill-suited to lead a steed through the safest of paths, let alone able to discern anything as complex as my heart. My aging, brain-addled cow has more sense than you! Now good evening to you.”

Hunk saw the hurt on Lance’s face change to anger. He knew that in this mood, Lance would only dig himself a bigger hole. Unfortunately, Hunk was too slow. 

“I am surprised that you took time from your busy schedule to cross words with me! Nature never framed a woman’s heart of prouder stuff than yours. Your wit values itself so highly that all else seems weak. Is it the only way you can find pleasure in your wretched life?”

Shiro and Hunk held their breath for a moment as Katie froze. Turning around, she pinned Lance with the most venomous look any of them had ever seen and said dangerously, “Would you truly attempt to match wits with me? I have seen how unarmed for such a contest you are. You attempt to fight this battle with wooden sticks, which are no match for a volley of arrows. The lengths to which you have gone, to preen about the dubious depth of your intelligence, are laughable. You’re so dull of wit, if I called you a churlish, odiferous, miscreant, you would take it as a compliment!” She turned proudly and darted away, but not before the telltale gleam of tears brightened her amber eyes. 

Lance crumpled. “Her words are like daggers and each one stabs my heart truly. What sort of idiot am I?”

“A very big one. You should apologize and speak truly. Trying to counterfeit coyness has only ruined you.  Please excuse this imbecile, Shiro. His tongue works faster than his brain at times.” Hunk shook his head sadly. “I think it is time to put this miserable wretch to bed.”

Shiro frowned. “I will see if I can beg your pardon from the innkeeper. As for Katie, that will be far more difficult. As you can see, her tongue is razor sharp. You will be hard pressed to earn her forgiveness. I would bid you a good night, but I think it would be far fetched at this point. I will meet with you in the morning to visit the manor.” Shiro stood, catching Sam’s eye. Sam looked thoughtful and not as angry as Shiro expected. 

Hunk hauled the dejected Lance up. There were only a few patrons left, so positioning him as if he were drunk was easily believable. Hunk spoke quietly, “Keep your head down and play along. You’ve drawn enough attention with that last stunt.” Lance didn’t resist, staying limply draped over his shoulder. Hunk walked them up to the room, pausing to flash Shiro and Sam an apologetic smile. 

“I thought you would be angrier,” Shiro said cautiously.

“No. I haven’t seen anyone get a rise out of Katie like that in a very long time. I had thought her brother Matt was the only one able to. Even then, it wasn’t that drastic. She definitely gave that lad quite the lashing. From what I could see, it was unintentional on his part. What’s your opinion?” Sam still looked thoughtful.

“I couldn’t get them to talk much. They are more threadbare than at first glance. Hunk, the more jovial one, claims travel has worn them out and they have money. There are definitely secrets, but they seem decent enough fellows. I was considering setting them up at the manor.” At Sam’s raised brow Shiro smiled ruefully. “That way we can keep an eye on them. They are far enough away that if there is trouble, it won’t be on your doorstep. I’ve used the excuse that the owner just wants tenants as it’s been empty so long. Besides, something about Lance seems familiar.”

Sam nodded a bit, as Colleen appeared beside him, “How’s Katie?”

“Upset, in a heartbroken way. She will not admit it though. She insists he is merely a fool that was rude. Give her time. This isn’t a bad thing. It’s time she met her match.”

“I’d not say he’s her match. Her tongue is rapier sharp. It was compelling to see them spar, though she did have the advantage.” Shiro grinned, “I was unsure before, but this settled it. I shall rent the manor to them. It will be intriguing to see what comes of all this.”

“Will you stay as well?”

“Yes. They already think I am the steward. It will be fine. With that, I bid you goodnight.” Shiro gave a slight bow to Sam and Colleen. He tried to ignore the pair of skeptical looks that followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

                Katie paced across the kitchen floor, trying to calm her mind and heart. It was hard to deny that crossing words with the stranger had been entertaining; at least, until he admitted she was only to be a distraction — and not even a compelling one, at that! It made her angry, but it hurt too. She was used to keeping most of these fools away. A short word here, a dark look there, they quickly got the idea. This fool had almost convinced her that she had found someone worth a challenge. Unthinkingly, she had started to rub her knuckles, where her skin still tingled from his kiss. The sound of the door opening stopped her.

The dark haired young man that came in stopped, his violet eyes flashing in concern. “Is all well?”

She forced a smile. “Of course. One of the drunken patrons was a bit more rambunctious than normal.” At the man’s instant look of ire, she smirked and added, “Shiro took care of him.”

“Shiro’s back?”

She nodded. “Yes. Gave me a slight turn to see him stand up to that drunk. Ryan dragged the guy out after. I’m not sure how long Shiro is staying.”

“If Ryan took care of him, there’s nothing to be concerned about. Is Shiro staying here tonight?”

“I’m not certain. Mom or dad would know.”

“Would know what, sweetie?” Colleen grinned when the two jumped.

“Is Shiro spending the night?”

She laughed at the eagerness in the question. “Yes, but he is weary and likely already resting. You must wait until the morning to see him. He will remain here tomorrow as he must meet with our new guests.”

At that, they both looked surprised. Keith questioned her closely, “He’s actually willing to allow people into the manor now? Why would he do that? I thought…..”

“Sam and I were startled as well. Shiro’s concern is for us. The new boarders are here for the night.  He fears they may have trouble following them and he wishes to monitor them, without being obvious. The most sensible place would be the manor.”

“That witless fop has remained here! Why? I do not wish to encounter him again! He will try the tolerance of my good humor too greatly.”

Colleen suppressed a smile, “He vexed you so thoroughly?”  Katie spluttered with indignation.

Keith looked curious. “He was that bad?”

Colleen looked amused, shaking her head, “Not quite. It seems my little Pidge may have met an interesting match. I haven’t seen you so riled since before Matt left. “

With a huff and a final glare, Katie grumbled “How can you compare him to your son? Matt had a thousand times his wit. The sooner he is gone from here, the better. Keith, did you need some dinner?”

Keith nodded, a faint blush dusting his cheeks at the unexpected attention. “If there is some stew and bread, that would be fine.”

Katie chuckled at him as she placed the food in front of him on the table. “But of course, my good sir! Perhaps a mug of ale as well?”

Colleen laughed lightly. “None of that now. There’s some of that cider you prefer over there, Keith. Pidge, help me with these dishes.”

Katie rolled her eyes as she left to start washing. Keith stared after he quietly as he ate. He had moved in with them several years ago after his family had died in a fire. They had been good to him; giving him a place to stay, food and a job. He owed them a great deal so he tried to hide the growing crush he had on Katie.

 

                The next day dawned bright and clear. There was a light rap on the kitchen door as Colleen was pulling fresh bread out of the oven.

“Pidge! See who’s there.”

Keith came around the corner with an armload of firewood. “I’ll get it. Pidge is helping her father.” After dropping the firewood, Keith opened the door and barely suppressed a yelp of surprise. “SHIRO!!”

Colleen watched fondly as Shiro stepped into the kitchen and gave Keith a hug. “It is good to see you again, Keith. I trust they have been keeping you well?”

Keith nodded. “They have been most gracious. I heard you were thinking of taking on boarders at the manor?”

Shiro appraised him for a moment, then said, “Yes. First, there is something about the one that calls himself Lance. I cannot place it fully, but I know it bears keeping him close. It’s also time I stop running and return to my home. I should not have left for so long.” He smiled at Colleen. “I owe you all a great deal. You have my thanks for making certain the manor would be habitable upon my return.”

“How will you explain those two? Not many will believe that you returned just to take in new boarders.” Keith looked at Shiro dubiously.

“If they will allow it, I will merely say I came back and they are simply new workers to help get the grounds in order. If I could impose on your humor a bit longer, my dear woman, with your assistance and yours as well, my friend, we can make a valid case for their labors.”

Katie let out a chuckle as she entered the room. “I would greatly enjoy seeing either of those men beholden to you. I highly doubt either has ever put in a full day’s labor; Lance, in particular. Hiding from hard work seems to befit him more!”

“I see that the dawning of a new day has done little to alleviate your ill temper with him. Worry not, for I have come to retrieve these troublesome men and remove them from your sight by the morrow,” Shiro teased.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him as Colleen swatted her with a towel. “Alright you two, that's enough. Katie, you must be civil to our guests until they join Shiro. Now, take this bread into the dining hall. I’m sure there are a few hungry bellies to fill. Keith, can you get one last load of firewood? Then you may join us for breakfast.”

   
                Shiro was waiting for Hunk and Lance at the bar when they came down for breakfast. Hunk kept up a light chatter during the meal, while Lance tried and failed to catch Katie’s eye. She kept as far away from them as possible after depositing the dishes at the beginning of the meal. It was apparent that Katie wouldn’t be by until they left.  After the meal was over, they headed to the manor. It wasn’t a very long walk and the weather was perfect for it. Shiro fell back to watch the others interact, but they kept conversation to a minimum. As the manor came into view, he thought he heard a sharp inhale from Lance. Shiro pretended to ignore it as he walked up to the gate door and began unlocking the chains. Once he began unlocking the door he turned to them. “My apologies. I have been away for the past few weeks. It may be a bit dusty.”

Shiro was pleasantly surprised to find the house spotless and it was a simple matter of opening the windows. He listened as closely as he could to Lance and Hunk’s quiet conversation. They were apparently used to discretion as their voices were kept too low for him to make out anything useful, so Shiro soon made his way into the kitchen to look over his supplies. He smiled widely at the fresh stock. Leave it to Colleen to make sure they had enough for several days. The vegetables were all fresh, a new jug of milk, a loaf of bread, some salted meat, flour, and spices. He would have to make sure to restock their kitchen as well. He was pleased to see the reeve of the estate walking up the path. Shiro opened the back door and stepped out. After he got caught up on what had been happening he explained that he was back for good and these boarders would be helping with getting the house in order. His reeve, Thomas, gave him a flat look.

They sat down to a light meal and began to discuss the details of Lance and Hunk staying with him.

“We are in need of some help to get this place back up and running. If you would be willing to assist in that, you may stay for as long as you like.”

Lance had been picking at the meal and Hunk shot him an appraising look before turning to Shiro. “That would help us a great deal. If you are so inclined, I wouldn’t mind taking over the kitchen duties. I believe Lance would be best suited for Master of Wardrobe.”

Lance’s head snapped up and he glared at Hunk, but before he could retort Thomas joined them.

He narrowed his eyes at them, then promptly looked at Shiro. “My lord, the ostler from the inn wishes to speak with you.”

Shiro looked surprised, but nodded with a sigh and added, “I’ll see him now. Excuse me, gentlemen. There will be much to discuss upon my return.”

Lance looked at Hunk in a panic and hissed, “We can’t stay here! He’ll figure me out in no time! Mark my words, he’s nobility and will have the King’s men here shortly!”

“Breathe, Lance. He may suspect something, but nothing more. Had he known he surely would not have invited us here; nay, instead he should have alerted the guards at the inn! There was ample time for him to do so. I believe that he merely wants to help. We ourselves, however, must practice good caution; I should not want to have brought trouble upon his household when he hath shown us nothing but kindness.” Hunk cast a wistful glance around. “Especially as he is possessed of the air of having borne witness to too much trouble already.”

Shiro appeared with Keith and Thomas behind him. “There is nothing more to say on the subject! Keith, tell Mrs. Holt that I will repay her generosity soon. Thomas, our discussions on the matter are done. We have much work to do and no time for-”

“My lord, I must object. We know nothing of these men and I do not believe they are simple wanderers or pilgrims. You would be wise to remove them from your service as soon as possible.” Thomas sent a disdainful glower at Hunk and Lance.

Shiro turned to Thomas, anger evident on his face. "You are out of bounds, good sir. Remember your place! I have decided that they will be working here for me. You will bestow upon them the same respect as you give others. If you see something that should warrant caution, then, by all means: alert me! At present, they have given no reason for this ill will of yours. Now, go see that the mill and grainery are ready for my inspection."  
  
Thomas gave a stiff bow, a petulant frown on his face. He stood, then with a light smirk tossed over his shoulder as he left, "Very well, My LORD. I will see that they are ready for _Lord_ Shirogane to inspect his lands."    
  
They all froze. Keith's eyes darted to Shiro, concern radiating from him. Shiro scowled at the door Thomas had just left through. With a sigh, he sat down and motioned Keith to do the same. Lance only gaped as Hunk managed to clear his throat.  
  
"Just a steward?"  
  
Shiro smiled ruefully. "I did not wish for it to be common knowledge that I had returned, and I was uncertain how the two of you would react to the news of my station. It seems it has troubled your friend greatly."  
  
Hunk glanced at Lance, whose mouth was still gaping like a frozen fish. "It seems that it has. He suspected that you may have some secrets, but this more than we were expecting."  
  
Keith opened his mouth to retort, but Shiro held up a hand as his smile fell. "Yes. I'm sure everyone knows the story. I will understand if you have no wish to remain within my employ."  
  
Hunk shook his head. "No, it matters not to us. In fact, it is pleasing rather than troubling. Right, Lance?"  
  
Lance finally recovered from his shock enough to nod. He continued to stare at Shiro with a contemplative expression.  
  
"I need to get back to the Inn. Shall I bring Midnight by later today?" Keith asked.  
  
Shiro waved him away. "You've been taking care of her for me. There are no other horses here at the moment, and she would be lonely. Perhaps if our guests require steeds, then we can move them here. For now, I'll leave Midnight in your care. But do remember the manor is lonelier for your absences, Keith."  
  
Keith smiled and gave Shiro an exaggerated bow as he turned to leave. "I'll let Mrs. Holt know your intentions with her pantry, but she won't like it!"

Shiro and Hunk laughed as Keith left. Hunk glanced over to see Lance study Shiro carefully. After a few moments, it became apparent that Lance had finally decided something.  
  
"I take it that you are Lord Takashi, then?"  
  
Shiro's head snapped up, startled and immediately on guard. "Would it matter?"  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I have heard some of the story of what happened to this family. I would like to know what is truth and what is lies. There have been far too many lies of late..." Lance held his gaze before trailing off.  
  
Shiro considered them for a few moments, then sighed.

 

               "As you probably already know, I was engaged when I was younger. I had also been enlisted to lead a military expedition to the south. While I was away, my family and several prominent families in the area were murdered. A rumor was started that the murderer had been me and that I had been lying about the mission. Then we were ambushed, and most of my regiment killed or scattered; my general, Matt, was either killed or taken hostage and I still do not know which. I returned to find my fortunes ruined. My family, friends, credibility and most of my lands were gone. I was able to appeal to King Alfor for someone to look into the issue, but it proved to futile. My fiancee believed me, but since I was disgraced, she had already been promised to someone else. I left to seek information about what had truly happened.

I traveled to my family's ancestral home and found that I was not the only child, as I had always believed. My twin brother, Kuron, had gone mad years ago, and my parents had entrusted him to the care of distant relatives. He grew to hate our family and vowed revenge. I know he was hired to commit the murders. The townspeople had seen him around for months after I left. Many knew it wasn’t me, but the authorities refused to listen. I have had the good fortune of not losing the faith of Keith or the Holts, even after everything. Keith's parents were loyal to my parents and he had begun his training as a squire; fortunately, he was otherwise occupied at the inn during the massacre. I have some evidence, but not enough to restore all that was... Not that it will do any good now."  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes and muttered something about Zarkon. Shiro frowned at him. "I won't say that I approve of our new King or his methods, but there is little I can do."  
  
Hunk leaned back. "Is it safe to assume that there are those that still wish ill of you?"  
  
Shiro shook his head, "No. After my last voyage, I found proof that Kuron had been killed and most of the rumors have faded. There appeared someone was trying to restore my name slightly. Enough dissent was strewn that, between people here insisting I was innocent and these other rumors, I have found things a great deal easier.”

Lance considered things for a moment before asking. "What is your opinion of the new king?"  
  
Shiro spoke carefully. "Again, I will not say I approve of him or his methods. I hold great suspicion regarding his path to the throne and the events regarding the wedding of the Princess. There are few here that find him honorable."  
  
Lance nodded, looking reassured. "I think there are few who find him pleasant or do not question events regarding his rise to power." A frown creased his face. "But that would mean Keith..."  
  
Hunk stretched and yawned loudly. "This much talk is no good for us! Just know we share your opinions in the matter, Lord Shiro. Now, we must begin preparations for dinner! Come Lance, I will need your help."  
  
Shiro puzzled over them as Hunk dragged Lance into the kitchen. Something was definitely going on with those two. Lance reappeared and approached him a moment later to ask, "May I beseech you to allow me to leave and fetch the rest of our belongings from the Inn?"

"That is no imposition at all! However, I forbid you from dallying to try and catch Katie's eye once again. She will not be amused by it."  
  
Lance flushed but bowed and turned to leave. Hunk dashed out of the kitchen and glared at him. "What are you—"  
  
"Only returning to the inn to retrieve our belongings."  
  
Hunk scowled at him. "Fine. Then have Keith assist you in bringing back the horses too!"  
  
Lance stilled, then turned to face Hunk and they stared each other down. Shiro grew impatient with them and said, “If it is such a difficulty, then I shall send Thomas to retrieve them for you.”

“NO!” They chorused quickly, expressions suddenly anxious.

Lance shot a dark look at Hunk, who had the grace to look abashed. Keeping his gaze on Hunk, he added, “I would not trouble him over this. I am merely going to retrieve the rest of our belongings. I will speak with Keith about the horses as well, but there is no need to bring them right now.”

Hunk frowned but said nothing this time, anxiety radiating off of him. Shiro stood up, surprising them.

“Let me accompany you. I need to speak with Mrs. Holt anyway. Better I face her possible wrath now than appear later with foods that she will only hurl back at me since Keith has betrayed me and told her my plans. Is there anything else we need for the kitchen?”

Hunk only looked slightly relieved but shook his head. “No. There is enough here for several splendid feasts.  Unless you can convince her to part with another loaf of her bread. Or ask if she is willing to share her secrets with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, kudos or screaming is welcome. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!!


End file.
